


12.22 | Kageyama x Reader

by xdreamiist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamiist/pseuds/xdreamiist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a normal day at practice for Kageyama so all he planned was to get home and rest. But, at his doorstep is a box labeled just for him from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12.22 | Kageyama x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favorite and most adorable setter! c: ahhh, I have been planning this for quite a while so I was finally able to write it lol! anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Was also posted on deviantArt (@paprikamist) and Tumblr (@fluffy-haikyuu-fantasies) if found elsewhere please do tell~

Kageyama walked to his home ready, and eager, to get some much needed rest. It had been another day of training and he really did not feel like completing the math worksheets he was assigned as homework. It’s not like he understood the material anyway so might as well end the day early.

“Huh?”

Before the door of his comforting abode laid a box.

Kageyama scowled at the box being rather suspicious of what it could be. He wasn’t expecting a package so why was there a box in front of his home?

The setter approaches the box carefully examining the outer cardboard. Written on the top was his name as well as his address. Did that handwriting look familiar?

Since the box was labeled for him he might as well bring it inside with him. He opens the door before he reaches down to take the box inside. He sets it in the middle of the living room along with his school bag.

The male sits on the floor. The box was marked for him so he might as well open it.

He rips open the top of the box and is greeted by a colorful and bubbly handwritten message from you.

_‘Happy Birthday Tobio! (ノ・∀・)ノ in this wonderful box you will find a lot of goodies just for you ♡ i really do hope you’ll like them. oh and with each little gift there’s a significant meaning to them. it sounds cheesy i know but i wanted to get you something really special for your birthday_

_anyway the first thing you will find is an envelope with money for that sports store you like so much’_

The setter momentarily set the paper down then peers into the box. A white envelope is indeed the first thing he finds in the box. He reaches for it then takes a peek inside. As the letter had stated there was money inside.

He continues to read the letter.

_‘tbh i wanted to get you something you could use for volleyball but i wasn’t sure what you needed haha! feel free to buy yourself whatever you need! oh and the significance for this present is because i met you through volleyball. i always admired your skill and i’m glad i got the courage to talk to you ♡(｡￫ˇ艸￩) we wouldn’t be where we are now if i hadn’t!_

_anyway, the next thing you will find is something wrapped in white wrapping paper!’_

The male stops momentarily taking a peek inside of the box. Exactly how the letter stated, there indeed was an object wrapped in white wrapping paper. He rips open the gift and is confused as to why he finds a button up shirt.

The letter would most likely have the answer.

_‘it’s a shirt just for for you! i really do hope it’s in your size. i got it since i thought it would look really nice on you teehee~ (๑ゝڡ◕๑)’_

The paper is pressed against his face hiding the slight blush that rose on his face. No one was around but he felt the need to calm his blush before continuing to read the letter.

_‘anyway~ do you remember our first date? you were so nervous you ruined your favorite shirt! well, it’s been a loooong time since then but i got u a new shirt anyway. don’t spill your food on this one ok? lol just messing with you_

_there’s a tin box in there somewhere but be careful! don’t ruin the cookies inside!’_

Kageyama’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Desiring any kind of food he could lay his hands on, he dug through the box and found the tin you spoke (well, wrote) about. He remembered to open it carefully. Many small cookies were found; they were either shaped as a moon or a star, but all were neatly decorated with various colors of icing. His heart fell to see some of your hard work ruined since a few of the cookies broke into small pieces.

His stomach rumbled again, reminding Kageyama he still hadn’t eaten. He reached into the tin, taking a star cookie. He crunched into the treat and smiles at the satisfying taste. Unable to resist the delicious treats, he took a few more and placed them into his mouth.

He stopped snacking momentarily to continue reading the words you have left for him.

_‘are the cookies good? i tried really hard on them so i’m hoping they turned out well. anyway, i wanted something to remember our first kiss! you took me home that night and before you left you gave me a kiss and i thought that was really romantic~ although it did start raining soon after hahah!_

_there are two finals gifts one is small clear bag with a keychain in it and the other is a book.’_

Kageyama found the final gifts at the bottom of the cardboard box. The clear bag contained a volleyball keychain. He opened the packaging and took the keychain out, eyeing it carefully.

After the inspection of the keychain he grabbed what he supposed was a book. Opening to the first page he realized it was actually a photo album. The first pictures he was greeted by were some of the first pictures you had taken with him before you started dating him.

Before he would scan through all of the pictures, the male thought it would be best if he read the rest of the letter first.

_‘I got us matching keychains! well, if you don’t want to use it, it’s okay. as long as you have it i’m going to be really happy._

_oh and the book isn’t a book, but a photo album. i made it all on my own! well i chose the paper and stickers to make a scrapbook lol. i took all of the pictures of us in my phone and printed them out for you. we have had a lot of shared memories and let’s have many more ok?_

_happy birthday and i love you tobio!_

_♡ from [Name] ♡’_

The male replaces the letter that use to be in his hand with the photo album. Every page he would examine carefully, taking in every little detail. There wasn’t a single picture he didn’t have a memory of. These were all pictures you have taken in order to remember every single date and time you and Kageyama have shared together. He found several pictures in which the two of you posed for together. He was surprised to see some of the shots you have taken of him napping. You had always made an effort to go to every single one of his volleyball games, which he could tell from all of the pictures.

Kageyama silently sets the photo album on the floor once he had finished browsing through the pictures. He gazes lovingly on the many gifts you have prepared for his birthday. All of this you had done for him and he was beyond happy. The setter wanted to show his appreciation for you, his significant other. You had done so much for him.

An unknown force made him stand. He slipped on his sneakers then took off from his front door. He forced himself to run as fast as he could. The tired feeling he had diminished as it was replaced with a determination and need to see you. He felt the need to need to see you.

He had sprinted without stopping a single time from the door of his home to the door of your homely abode. He had soon arrived at your doorstep then rang the doorbell, praying to the heavens you were home.

Moments later, you unlocked the door, greeting Kageyama with your lovely facade.

“Oh, Tobio! How are you-”

You were unable allowed to utter another word because Kageyama surprised you with a sudden embrace. His arms held you tightly against his chest, which rose and fell whenever he exhaled since he was still trying to regain his breath.

“Tobio, is something the matter? You’re out of breath.” You murmured against his shirt.

“I wanted to see you.” Your boyfriend answered.

“Oh… Why are you out of breath?”

“I ran here.”

“You ran?! Aren’t you tired from practice?”

Kageyama rests his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. “I am tired. B-but I really had to see you right now.”

His face glowed a bright red. Being from how out of breath he is or from the shyness he suddenly felt, he didn’t know the reason.

You smiled at his actions and words. “Well, since you are here why don’t you tell me your reason?”

The male’s words were trapped in his throat, unable to vocalize themselves to demonstrate the affection he had for you. Every effort he made was for naught. The only other way he knew how to show his affection was to kiss you.

The kiss surprised you. You didn’t expect to feel his chapped lips against yours. Nonetheless you returned the kiss.

Both of you separated from the kiss. You gazed at Kageyama happily with a bright smile, a blush dusting your cheeks.

Your boyfriend is equally as red. He used everything in his power not to look away from embarrassment. His eyes are locked with your own.

Finally, he took a deep breath and said,“Thank you,” with a genuine smile on his face.


End file.
